


Mercalli

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Stuff Yuuri Katsuki Full of Cock 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There’s an earthquake in Yuuri’s hands as he slides them up the meat of Victor’s thighs, and it threatens to shake Victor to ruin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More cockslut Yuuri, because that's the reality I want to live in.

There’s an earthquake building in Yuuri’s hands as he slides them up the meat of Victor’s thighs, and it threatens to shake Victor to ruin. He wants to shove them down to where he really wants them, but this is the first time that Yuuri has initiated anything more than a kiss and he would rather chop off his own feet than rush into something that Yuuri isn’t ready for.

Countless lovers have flitted in and out of Victor’s life—ridiculously hot and interesting, some for months on end and some for as little as a single night—and not one of them compelled him the way Yuuri Katsuki does every day, and in this moment: half-naked on the floor and bracketed by Victor’s knees. Bathed in the hotel room’s dim light, he’s every renaissance painter’s muse, both dusted gold and swathed in shadow, a living metaphor for some pretentious precipice that scholars could argue about for years. He belongs in a wing of the Louvre, kept separate from the rest of the world by velvet ropes and inches of plexiglass.

Victor used to laugh when his history tutors would tell him about the poor saps who fell for the beautiful boys they immortalized in their paintings. It makes complete sense now. Maybe there’s a long-standing secret society for it. Like AA. _Hi, my name is Victor and I am in love._

“Victor, can I…” Yuuri ducks his head, lashes fanned over flushed cheeks, and shudders a little—Victor watches it start as a tiny shiver at the base of his neck where he’s bent over and snowball down his spine in a devastating wave. “I want to…”

Victor’s always been of the mind that if you can’t say it, you probably shouldn’t be doing it. “Yuuri, why don’t we slow d—”

“Can I suck you?” Yuuri coyly gazes up at him through his lashes, the first rumble of warning beneath the world. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want… if we’re going too fast—”

“No.” Yuuri shakes his head and smiles a little, tremulous. “I want to. It’s something I’ve been… I think about it all the time.”

The fact that there’s nothing in this room that can be used to protect Victor from what's coming is just poor foresight on the hotel’s part.

“You’re in charge,” Victor murmurs, voice cracking a little as Yuuri clumsily parts his robe and bares his cock to the air. It’s already flushed and fat, the head flared and dark and begging for any kind of attention. He plants his feet flat on the floor and girds his thighs, bracing himself for the moment when the world rips apart. He’s going to do everything in his power to make this experience a good one for Yuuri, especially since he’s the only one who’s going to be on the receiving end of that mouth for the rest of his life. “D-Don’t go too fast. Take some time to get used to it.”

Yuuri blinks up at him, seraphic, and says quietly, “If I’m… If I’m no good, just tell me, okay?”

He punctuates this by pushing Victor to lie back, pressing a sweet kiss to the head of his cock, then cramming the entire thing down his throat.

The first time Victor attempted a salchow, he nailed it, but the impact slammed right up through his heel and felt as if it blew apart his entire leg. He went down hard, stunned, a warrior cut down in his prime, and honestly thought he might be dying. It took him an entire day to recover.

This feels a lot like that.

Yuuri’s throat ripples around him, pressing hot and wet against the head before sliding slowly off to rub his slit against the little bump of Yuuri’s hard palate. Victor’s melts into the bedspread, because trying to keep his head up is just too much work in the face of such an onslaught, and he stares at the ceiling blankly while Yuuri pulls entirely off so he can rub Victor’s cock over the plump swell of his bottom lip.

“Oh my god,” Victor whispers, because the big guy upstairs could’ve given him a little warning. _Victor, I have given you Yuuri Katsuki, for he completes the other half of your soul and also sucks cock like the world is ending._

In response, Yuuri purses his lips and slowly feeds himself Victor’s cock, pushing it through the tight ring of his mouth and curling his tongue so it rides it like a wave. It’s so good. It’s too good, and already Victor can feel the first sparks of pleasure building.

Hot hands force his thighs a little wider, then slip back to gently stroke his balls, and Victor lets out a truly horrific whimper. Eyes half-lidded, Yuuri sucks him like he was born to do nothing else, greedy for it, starving. The sounds of his suckling is too loud and obscene where they mix with Victor’s panting breaths. He moans, gagging a little, and Victor wants to pull back to let him breathe, but then Victor spies the excited flush staining his cheeks and realizes that Yuuri _likes_ it.

Experimentally, Victor gives a shallow thrust, watches his dick saw into Yuuri’s mouth just a bit deeper, and Yuuri impossibly forces more inside, burying his nose into the thatch of hair at the base of Victor’s cock. He holds himself there, throat working Victor mercilessly, before he slides it completely out to paint his cheeks, smearing spit and precome over his lips.

“Do it harder,” Yuuri gasps, popping the head back inside where it’s warm and wet, then pulling it back out to drool all over it. He pumps his hand through the mess and leans forward to suck at the flared edge. “I want more.”

He doesn’t even give Victor a chance to reply, just goes straight back down, right to the base, and Victor chokes on a shout. His hips snap up, slamming his dick into the soft channel of his throat, and it’s rough, too much, but Yuuri just moans gratefully around it, tears trickling down his cheeks even as his fingers dig into Victor’s thighs, tight. Encouraging.

Whenever Victor imagined this, it was always a soft and loving thing, the kind of first time that Victor always wanted to have. He never would have guessed that he’d be shoving his dick hard and messy, over and over, into Yuuri’s throat; that Yuuri would be sobbing around his cock and viciously pulling at his own, rolling with every thrust, choking and drooling come and spit with a gratefulness that borders on frightening. It's seismic, a crack at the base of his spine that yawns wide and pulls every nerve from its home, exposing them to the world. 

Yuuri does something with his tongue that makes spots dance in front of Victor’s eyes. Victor flails in surprise, grabbing a fistful of dark hair to ground himself and pulling hard.

Yuuri shudders, whining around Victor’s cock, and comes.

“Fuck!” Victor thrusts up hard, once, twice, as his orgasm sneaks out from nowhere and punches him in the back of the head. He shoots into that rippling heat, pours himself into Yuuri, who pulls back almost immediately to catch the last of it on his mouth and cheek.

Panting, Victor falls back onto the bed, the epicenter, and closes his eyes. The mattress dips as Yuuri lowers himself next to him, pressing close, peppering his shoulder with kisses—aftershocks.

It takes all his strength to open his eyes and turn his head, to capture Yuuri’s mouth and sip at him, lick his own come from hot skin. Yuuri’s hair is soaked with sweat and his face is redder than that first day in the onsen, but there’s a glint of triumph in his eyes that tells Victor that there's so much more to come from this fault line.

“H-How was that?”

Victor laughs and bites his chin. God, the things they’re going to _do_ together. “Off the charts.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Mercalli Intensity Scale is used for measuring the intensity of an earthquake. 
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://rcmclachlan.tumblr.com)!


End file.
